


Don't ever allow Blue to flirt on Halloween

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, M/M, Morbid, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: (Pairing: Swapscreen / + Bonus Inkberry-)If you think Blue is bad all the time, you don't know him when he's flirty on Halloween. One thing to keep in mind in this night: Stay away. Stay very far away.





	Don't ever allow Blue to flirt on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like how I portrayed Blue's ability to control magic and attacks! I also maybe have headcanoned Error a necrophilliac... If Nightmare doesn't turn to dust when dead bad things will happen.
> 
> Cross: "Error where is Nightmare's body? We need to bury him."
> 
> Error: "I don't know..."
> 
> Cross: "Error I smell sex and cadaver what did you do"

Error yelped, his glitching flaring out for a second and his strings coming out from the tips of his fingers, before Blue clenched his hand and, using a bit of magic, gained control on the blue thread and they wrapped tightly around the glitch.

Error's soul rate escalated, him starting to shake and it did not help with his virus body, errors popping up around his figure. Blue frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

The dark-boned skeleton shook his head vigorously, his tongue practically falling to the floor as he struggled for words in his panic. The armored skeleton sighed and sat down, relaxing and waiting for Error to calm down, all while still keeping control of the strings. Huh, surprised Error hasn't stopped running magic into the attacks by now.

Soon the blue strings disappeared, Blue still clenching his hand with an iron grip to keep Error from using any further magic to summon portals, which Error learned the hard way when he tried to make a portal. The glitch gripped his hand at the pins-and-needles pain spread there, caused by Blue's controlling magic, his grumbling garble glitched. After calming down and the pain subsiding, finally he asked "Blue, the hell you want?"

Blue had one of the smallest of smirks rise up his face for a fraction of a second before his face turning neutral again. "Oh... nothing... it's just I wanted to say, the last time I saw a body like yours, I was burying it in my basement."

Error's face screwed up in disgust, trying to open a portal again and being greeted with pain even worse then before. He crouched down, squeezing his eyes shut. Still grossed out by what Blue had said, the glitch spat out "I'm a necrophiliac, so why don't you drop dead and I'll think about it?"

Blue decided to let Error go after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Inkberry:
> 
> Leaning on the wall of wherever in JR, Blue encountered Ink, who looked at the scarfed skeleton surprised. "Aren't you banned from being here by Dream himself?"
> 
> "So? What are either of us going to do about it."
> 
> Ink raised a brow but didn't comment, about to walk away before Blue cleared his throat. His eyelights flicked over various parts of Ink's body, the artist frowning at the display of the armored skeleton, annoyed by his presence and his entire day ruined because of Blue's appearance.
> 
> "So", Blue started, making a motion with his hand, "Are you a school?"
> 
> Ink frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Of course not."
> 
> "Such a shame", Blue shook his head and 'tsk'd. "Because I want to shoot kids inside you."


End file.
